


Set myself on fire

by meandmynotebook



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom, thirty seconds to mars
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmynotebook/pseuds/meandmynotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh hi Jay,” I giggle innocently, trying to act normal. “Why are you still up?”<br/>“Oh, let me think… Maybe I’m up because you couldn’t keep your voice fucking down?”<br/>My heart drops when I see the look on his face. Before I can react, Jared disappears in the darkness of the hallway. The large amount of alcohol in my blood makes me brave. The large amount of alcohol also makes me horny, so I decide to follow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set myself on fire

**Set myself on fire**  
  
With a smile plastered on my face, I wave my friends goodbye and open the front door. I had an amazing evening, catching up with some of my childhood friends. I stumble into the hallway and take off my pair of glittering high heels. Suddenly I see him standing at the top of the stairs. I feel a slight twinge in my stomach and I swallow hard.  
“Oh hi Jay,” I giggle innocently, trying to act normal. “Why are you still up?”  
“Oh, let me think… Maybe I’m up because you couldn’t keep your voice fucking down?”  
My heart drops when I see the look on his face. Before I can react, Jared disappears in the darkness of the hallway. The large amount of alcohol in my blood makes me brave. The large amount of alcohol also makes me horny, so I decide to follow him. Quickly I take off my leather jacket, dump my purse on the coatrack and climb the stairs. When I enter our bedroom I see Jared’s form underneath the covers. I light a small scented candle and peel my leather skirt and tight top off me before I step into the bed. I push my breasts, still covered in a dusty pink push-up bra, against his back. Jared doesn’t move a muscle, but I know he’s awake and I know I’ve got his attention. I move my mouth to his neck and kiss a trail towards his ear, before I whisper seductively: “I need you to fuck me, Jared.”

Before I know it he is on top of me, kissing me forcefully and pressing our bodies together. I can feel him hardening against the inside of my thigh as he grinds his crotch on my leg. Jared moans into the heated kiss and I start palming him through the slim fit boxer he’s still wearing. My eyes flutter shut when one of his hands moves up to my breast and the other to the waistband of my matching lace panties. It doesn’t take him long to get rid of my lingerie. I break the kiss and try to roll on top of him. Jared is a bit cautious at first; he’s not used to me being the one in control, but allows me on top of him after a few moments. I bite his earlobe, maybe a little too hard, and hear his sharp intake of breath, which turns me on even more.  
“I want to suck you, baby,” I sigh, “I want to feel your hard cock in my mouth.”  
Jared grunts loud when I start to kiss a sloppy trail from his mouth to his cock. I pause a little while to tease his nipples with my tongue. I should have known better, because suddenly Jared grabs me by my upper arms and pushes me further down.   
“Stop fooling’ around,” he snaps. I try to hide my smile and move further down.  
“You want me too, Jay?” I whisper seductively while massaging his upper thighs. He doesn’t answer me immediately and only lifts his hips up in response.  
“You’re going to suffer for teasing me. Got that?” Jared hisses. “On your knees. And don’t even think about touching yourself!”  
I swallow hard and mutter: “Yes, sir”.  
I love being dominated by Jared; it makes me feel safe and cared for. In our day-to-day life Jared is much kinder and never violent. But when he gets like this, it makes me feel like I’m on fire. Jared’s eyes are dark and full of lust, but I can see his impatience as well. I slip my hand into his boxer’s and stroke him softly before I completely take them off. His breath hitches as I close my mouth over his tip. I let my tongue wander his erection and I’m sure I enjoy it almost as much as Jared does. My hands roam his thighs while I keep moving fast around Jared’s cock. Jared thrusts hard and impatient; after only a few minutes I can feel he’s getting close. With a soft ‘pop’ I release him and crawl back to the head of the bed. Jared grips my hair in one of his fists, angles my face towards his and places a rough kiss on my lips. 

We kiss passionately for a few minutes - Jared knows how much just kissing turns me on – before he starts nipping and biting down my neck and shoulders. A series of moans leave my mouth. His hand trails between my legs and I hear a sharp intake of breath before he grunts: “Oh baby, you are so wet.”  
“Those strawberry daiquiri’s really made me horny,” I confess. Jared starts laughing and looks at me with a sparkle in his eyes. His index finger starts to stroke my wet folds slowly, teasingly. I struggle to keep my thoughts together. When Jared lies on top of me, a soft whimper escapes my lips. This is what I longed for all night. Jared pushes slowly inside me and stills for a moment, giving me time to adjust to him. I can’t wait and I start moving immediately. He groans loudly and starts to bite and suck on my left nipple, while teasing my right nipple with one of his hands. I cry out loud, arching my back in pleasure.   
“Oh Jay, yes!” I moan, a little louder than I intended to. Alcohol apparently also makes me loud.  
Jared releases my nipple and moves towards my mouth. While our tongues battle for dominance, he starts moving his hips in a deathly rhythm. Our eyes meet; we both see a hungry desire in each other’s eyes. After a short moment, Jared moves my knees higher; they’re almost into my chest.  
“Good thing I go to yoga every week,” I joke. Jared smacks my ass softly and I keep my mouth shut. When I feel him from this angle, I gasp for breath. This is amazing, but I know I’m not going to last very long this way. I can feel my orgasm building already. Jared seems to notice this as well, as he starts moving even faster.  
“Oh babe, I’m close,” he says and I can see his eyes darkening in lust.  
“Come for me, Jared,” I whisper while I kiss his neck, his shoulders, his chest. With a growl, he empties himself in me. I can feel his seed spilling out of me, but instead of pulling out, Jared pulls my legs down and angles me a little different while he keeps moving. His pubis grinds against my clitoris and I can feel my orgasm starting to build quickly. He starts moving faster while my whimpers get louder and louder. Before I realize it I’m over the edge, drowning in my orgasm. Jared presses a soft kiss on my forehead as he falls on top of me.   
“Get your beauty sleep, baby girl. Tomorrow I’m making you more strawberry daiquiri’s.”


End file.
